Remembering Me: A RWBY Fanfiction
by Gem'N'Eye
Summary: It was just me vs the world. Well, metaphorically speaking. I couldn't even remember my name. All I knew of myself was that I was destined to become a hunter. Found in my village and taken under professor Ozpins wing, I joined beacon acadamy, a school for hunters and huntresses alike. This is my story.
1. Prologue

All I heard was the screaming of the people around me, and the growling of the monsters who surrounded the village. I heard a snarl and turned around, only to be met by a black creature, with red eyes and razor-sharp claws, a Grimm. It struck me down with a single blow. I looked to my left attempting to run only to be met with another. I grabbed rifle to try and kill my attacker, to no use, it was smacked from my grip. Now I was surrounded by them.

One by one they clawed at me trying to keep me down. I grabbed my shield in attempt to block their attacks only to get it ripped from out of my hands. I turned around and ran to my rifle and tapped it to my side to activate its second function, a blade popped out of the top and the trigger grip formed into a hilt. A broadsword of sorts. I swung my blade at the Grimm piercing its skin and severing its arm from its body. I pulled back and stepped it in the chest. It fell over and disappeared, black smoke appearing from where it laid. Before I could make my next move, something hit me in the back of the head. I fell onto my chest, my sword escaping my grip. The next thing I knew I was surrounded again, only this time defenseless.

As a last resort I balled up my fist and hit one of the Grimm in the jaw knocking it backwards. A second Grimm snuck up behind me and slashed at my back, I was launched forward into a building and smashed through a wall. I noticed my weapon in a pile of smoke and ash and tried to run to it only to be knocked back by another Grimm. As I was hit back I felt my aura deplete as I rolled into the ash. This was it, if I couldn't get away it was game over. As I lie there the Grimm surrounded me. just when I thought it was over, just when I thought I was done for, they all fell. One by one the Grimm fell as they were being slashed. I looked up and they were all gone, I was safe.

I tried to stand only to fall over due to a broken ankle. I saw a figure walking over to me, I tried to stand in defense only to fail and fall back on the ground. The last thing I remember was a bright blinding light.

"I got You, it's going to be ok, I got yo-


	2. Welcome to Beacon

I woke up in a hospital bed. Not knowing where I was, I looked around to see if anybody was in the room. The room was empty but there was a window to my left. I peered out of the window to see a city off in the distance, a courtyard below me, and people of all shapes and sizes walking around. A few moments later the door to the room opened and a man with white hair, a black suit, green scarf, and glasses walked in.

"I see that you have awoken." He said softly. I didn't know how to respond so I replied simply with a nod. "it's alright to be shy, we have never met before, so I don't expect you do be comfortable at first glance." He walked over to were the bed was and set down a mug.

"I am professor Ozpin. The headmaster of beacon academy." After he said that I could only assume that I was at the location in which he said. "Do you have a name I can call you?" he asked with a questionable tone.

"My… Name."

"Yes, you do have one, don't you?" I had to think, I couldn't remember my name, or anything for that matter. I thought long and hard but could never think of anything. I looked around the room for something that might help.

"I, I don't know."

"That's alright, it'll come to you in time, but for the time being and for what it's worth, welcome to beacon". After he said that he picked up his mug and walked out of the room, but not before one last thing, "feel free to leave the room whenever you feel fit. If you need me I will be in my office at the top of the tower, should you need directions, the nurse will be here in just a few minutes." And with that, he left.

I stood up and stretched my arms, my back hurt like hell, and I had a large scar on my right forearm. I walked over to a desk that was on the other side of the room. Picked up a newspaper and read the headline, "Dust robbery stopped by unknown forces." I set the paper down uninterested and walked over to the door to explore this unknown place. Just before I reached the handle, the door opened up and the nurse walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake yet. My apologies." She said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Not to worry, I just woke up a few minutes ago." She walked over to the desk and picked up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Has the professor been here since you woke up?" she asked while changing the bed sheets.

"He just left actually, and told me that when I was ready to meet him in his office." After I said that she picked up her bag and went to the door.

"The elevator is right down the hall on the right, look for the button for Ozpin's office and it will take you there when you are ready."

"Thanks". The door closed and I was left to my thoughts. I saw what I assumed to be my boots, put them on and headed towards the elevator.

Once I entered the elevator, I looked for the button that read "PROF. Ozpin", pressed it and waited until I had arrived at the top.

"Ding"

"Come in" and the doors opened to reveal a large room with giant gears on the ceiling. I looked to the other side of the room and saw Ozpin.

"Welcome to my office". I walked over to the desk he was sitting behind and sat in the chair beside me. "I was wondering whether or not you were going to show. I believe these belong to you." He handed me a familiar shield and sword.

"I thought I lost these." I said in surprise, mostly of the thought that I remembered that they were mine but not my own name.

"They were found in the village that we found you in. Only assumed that they belonged to you." He stood up and grabbed a cane that was leaning against the clockwork desk.

"As I mentioned earlier, this is beacon academy, a school to teach those who desire to protect the people of remnant from the evils which lurk in the dark. Those people are referred to as hunters and huntresses. When we arrived at your village I saw you holding your own against the Grimm." He turned to face me. "I witnessed your bravery first hand and would like to offer you a spot at my school."

"You're asking me to be a student here? At beacon?" He walked over to the window and glanced down at the courtyard.

"This world is in need of people to protect it." He turned around and looked me in the eyes. "you don't have to say yes right away. This final semester is still in session, you have plenty of time to think about your answer. With that he sat back down at his chair and waited for a response.

"I would be glad to attend your school." I said with confidence in my voice.

"Well then, you have 4 months until the next year starts. I will send you details to were you will be staying until then on your scroll."

"My what?" he pulled out a small object from his desk.

"This is your scroll, keep it on you at all times." he handed it to me and I slipped it in my pocked. "for now you may walk about my school. Do try not to wander off of school grounds until you have gotten used to the area here first. We wouldn't want you to get lost. Until I have somewhere for you to stay why not try to make some friends. I'm sure they would be happy to show you around." I got up, nodded my head, and walked back to the elevator and headed down to the courtyard in hopes to meet some people to show me around.

Once in the elevator I tapped my sword on my side and formed it back to its rifle form, strapped it onto my back and lowered my shield into it. Once the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened up to reveal a large open area with loads of students walking and hanging out with there friends. I started walking around to try to find someone to talk to when someone shouted at me from behind.

"Hey who the heck are you!? I aint never seen your face here before!" he didn't seem like one to care whether or not I had an answer.

"I'm new here" I tried to say as normal as possible.

"Well I don't think I like you." He said with a hateful snarl.

"I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know you wouldn't like me?" I said mocking his response.

"Oh, so you're the smart guy huh? Well newbie, if there is one thing I DON'T like, its fresh meat like YOU trying to back mouth someone like ME!" with that he grabbed his mace and stomped towards me. I had to defend myself to I unsnapped my rifle tapping it on my side for my blade and held it up to try to block his upcoming blow with his mace. He swung at me but I side-stepped to dodge it. "You aren't getting out of this kid, EUGH!" he swung at me again but this time I swung back not to any use, the force of his mace knocked my sword out of my hand. I grabbed my shield, my only means of protection, but he just hit that out of my hands as well.

I had nowhere to run, and he had me cornered. He lifted his mace one last time, I closed my eyes expecting the worst. He grunted as he swung down but nothing hit me. I heard a loud "CLASH" and opened my eyes to see someone in front of me blocking his blow. It was a girl with long red hair, a golden chest plate, golden leg armor and wielded a javelin and a shield.

"I thought we made it clear that you should pick on people your own size Cardin." He pulled his mace back and walked away with a huff. "are you alright?" she held out her hand to help me up.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for the help." She helped me up and handed me my sword and shield.

"Here, I figured you might want these." She said as she handed me my gear.

"Thanks. Oh, thank you, for helping me." We shook hands as she replied,

"Your welcome. My name is Pyrrha." We pulled our hands apart and I snapped my weapons back into place.

"Nice to meet you Pyrrha. Hey do you think you could show me around. I'm kind of, new here." I asked while brushing dirt off my legs.

"I would be happy to." After that she led me around beacon showing me all of the rooms and buildings it had.

We came to a stop when my scroll rang, I pulled it out of my pocked to reveal my rooms location. "hey Pyrrha, do you think you could show me were this room is? It's were Ozpin told me I would be staying until the next year starts." I handed her my scroll and she read the room number.

"That is right down the hall from where my teams room is." She handed me my scroll and lead me to my room. We made it to my room and I entered. It was a small room with one bed. I walked over to the desk it had and found a suitcase filled with clothes and items that I only assumed were salvaged from my destroyed village.

"Where are you from?" she asked looking around. I didn't exactly know the answer to that or how I would respond.

"I'm from a small village to the west of here." I thought anyways I didn't know where it was or how far it was from beacon. "I lived in a small home with my family." I tried to remember who I lived with, all I remembered were a man a woman, and a small girl who I assumed to be my parents and little sister.

"Well I will leave you to your unpacking. If you need help my room is left down the hall on the right." She headed towards the door and I thanked her for her help. "Your welcome." Was the last thing she said before she left. And then I was yet again left alone to my thoughts. How was this going to turn out? How is someone like me, someone who can't even remember his own name going to fit in? Was I going to run into that Cardin jerk again? Probably.

While I was thinking and unpacking I ran into a picture of who I assumed was my family. In the photo it had a tall man with a long black bear, short hair, and blue eyes, a short woman with long chestnut hair and green eyes, a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes, and me, a tall, muscular teen with short black hair and red eyes. I set the picture on my nightstand and finished unpacking. In the case were things like clothes, journal, books, drawings, and a few more pictures. Once I was done unpacking I changed into night shorts and a tank-top and got into bed. It was 11:00 at night and I was tired. I clicked my light off and went laid in bed for a few minutes more wondering what tomorrow would bring me. And before I knew it I was asleep in dream land.


End file.
